This invention is a pouring spout which performs functions in addition to the typical one of pouring fluid(s) out from the container which is attached to it.
One additional function is the ability of the spout to open or close the container to allow filling (optional feature), dispensing, or storage of the fluid(s). This eliminates the need for a separate closure for the container or for the spout, thereby lowering costs. Furthermore, the simple swivel movement of the spout speeds the opening and closing operation and eliminates the possibility of loss or misplacement of a separate closing cap.
Another function of this invention is its ability to measure the volume of a fluid prior to dispensing of that fluid into the container. One application of this function would be the measurement of the quantity of two-cycle oil needed to be mixed with gasoline for two-cycle engines. A number of devices on the market incorporate two-cycle engines. These require various ratios of two-cycle oil to gasoline. The devices include lawn mowers and edgers, grass or hedge trimmers, chain saws, snow blowers, outboard motors, etc. The process of measuring and mixing the two-cycle oil with gasoline is presently a rather messy operation which requires the purchase and the cleaning of a separate measuring container. This extra expense and cleaning operation would be eliminated by the present invention.
In addition, the multifunctional pouring spout could be optionally designed to allow direct filling through it to the container with a nozzle such as that used at gasoline filling stations. This would obviate the need for a separate screw-on filling cap for the container.
A further purpose of the present invention is to perform the above functions with a relatively simple and inexpensive device. In addition (in the case of gasoline cans) because there are only several standard sizes of container caps (and threaded necks to which the device could be attached instead of the caps), the device could be easily mass produced and either sold separately as an optional attachment or sold together with the gasoline can.
The prior art includes one or two of the above functions, but not all three. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,027 presents a typical pouring spout (with a detachable cap) which is simply useful for pouring the contents out of a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,629 is a device for closing and opening a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,312 measures and dispenses fluid which is removed from a squeeze-type container, rather than fluid which is poured into its container. Two rather complicated measuring and dispensing devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,809 and 4,509,659. Another device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,404) is intended to be placed right at the intake of a two-cycle engine fuel tank for the purpose of dispensing two-cycle oil into the tank. This has limited applicability, since any fuel which is already in the tank would make accurate measurement of the remaining oil/gasoline ratio difficult. The present invention eliminates that difficulty by placing the device on the fuel container. Other prior art which may be of some interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 508,730; 2,883,091; 2,916,190; 4,015,756; 4,323,179; 4,372,344; 4,449,551; 4,463,882; 4,475,572; 4,502,507; 4,505,301; 4,530,375; 4,538,632; and 4,543,996.